New in Town
by MsParthenopaeus
Summary: Basically, Dr M marries Charlie and Max moves to Forks after the flock abandon her. Its my first story! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 to 8

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

New in Town

**AN: I read a story and like the idea, so this is sortta based on that. This is my first fan fiction so don't bite me head off por favour! Just to warn you I am British so I say things like mum instead of mom.**

**This is based after STWAOES and Eclipse. Characters will be very OOC**

_**Disclaimer: Jam, I am not James Patterson or Stephenie Meyer!**_

Chapter one: The one thing I never saw coming

Max POV:

I always used to think, if there was one person I could always rely on, it would be Fang. He was my right hand man, my best friend, my wing man, my second, but more importantly [well to me anyway] he was the man I pledged my heart to… even though he didn't know it.

As you can imagine, when he led to flock into a mutiny over my leadership I was shocked, baffled, completely lost.

"Max you don't deserve to be leader, everywhere you take us leads us into more problems. You are weak and the flock have decided I should take over, immediately." With those two sentences Fang had managed to rip out my heart, and then feed it to the erasers. Never in a billion years did I think Fang would say more than three words, let alone those ones.

I my broken state is said all I could, "okay if that's what you want, the flock always comes first."

The great Maximum Ride had been broken. Over the weeks which followed I thought Fang would break down from being leader but I guess he learnt from me well because he always seemed fine and dandy. I on the other hand became a different version of what he was, Iggy was now second, so I became the silent one, always on there own, I think I was actually quieter than the original Fang.

At night when it was my watch I would sometimes sit away from the flock and just cry. It was on one of these nights that I was taken.

**AN: Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww my lovelies! **

**AN: I update kindda fast don't I!**

_**Disclaimer: Jam, I am not James Patterson or Stephenie Meyer!**_

Chapter Two: How do I move on, when I can't live without you?

Max POV:

_Time goes by, even when it feels impossible,_

_The seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, YEARS, still pass,_

_Even if they have no real meaning anymore._

**AN: I forgot to mention ages! Do snap at me if I'm wrong tis how I want it okay!**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 14**

**Nudge: 12**

**Gazzy: 10**

**Angel: 8**

It has been two years since I was taken. I now live with my mum and Ella [she's 15].

I was released from imprisonment about two months ago, the flock never came too look for me, I guess they just don't care anymore. Mum got married a bit before I returned to her, she was really sad that I wasn't able to be there. She always asks me what happened when I was taken, I never answer some things are better left unsaid and hopefully forgotten.

Today we leave sunny Arizona for cold wet Forks, seriously what sort of name is that? Her new husband seems really nice, especially since he agreed for her to stay in Arizona longer than planned to look after me in a environment I know. I can't help wondering, what will happen if the flock need her now… there will be no one there, they might expose themselves to people they don't know. Oh well why do I care it's not like cared about what happened to me.

After being 'dethroned', kidnapped and then abandoned, my mental state is not all that good. TBH I am clinically depressed, I probably would self harm if it made a difference, but with my ginormous pain tolerance and super fast healing abilities there is really no point.

If you looked at me you would probably think that I am emo, black baggy clothes, pale skin, dark circles around the eyes… I nod, grunt, raise an eyebrow or speak no more than three words at a time, its official I have become Fang. Being like this reminds me of Fang, so therefore of the flock but even though it makes me sadder I don't plan on changing who I am. It's not like I have the energy, being practically anorexic, much to mums disgust.

I look out the car window, rain, rain, and guess what! More rain. "Welcome to sunny Forks" I mutter too low for mum or Ella to hear.

_Yes maximum, welcome to your new home._

Joy the voice is back 

**AN: Just a filler don't shoot! I have been thinking about the further story, should there be FAX or should Jake imprint on her?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Chapter three: So many dirty little secrets!

Max POV

Over the years I have developed many abilities, now the chances are, if you can think of it I can do it!

The car finally stopped, I glanced up at my new house, and it was quite nice actually. There were three people standing on the porch. I saw Charlie straight away, he had the biggest smile on his face, it's obvious he must love my mum A LOT! Next to him stood a small brown haired girl, this must be Bella. Dear god! She was smiling too! Somehow I don't think I'm gonna fit in here, I haven't smiled in over two years. The next person baffled me, I knew him to be Edward, Bella's boyfriend, but he was hiding something, I could sense it.

Just as I was thinking about this I felt a soft nudge at my mental barrier, I was suddenly hyper alert and stiff in my seat, since I hadn't bothered to get out the car yet. Was Angel, and the flock near by? Would they even recognise me? I now had black hair and I looked seriously unhealthy, my disused wings were limp and barely made that lump by my shoulders.

To be sure I scanned the minds of everyone around me, better safe than sorry, as far as I am concerned:

Mum:Wow! I already love it here! Despite all the rain! I wonder how Max is doing?

Ella:I think me and Bella will be really good friends, a bit like me and Nudge, I still can't believe they did that to Max, why does Max look so serious… oh! Hi Max!

Charlie:Shucks, it's so good to see the new Dr Swan! I have missed her so much! Ella seems nice, but what's up with the other one? She hasn't even told me her name.

Bella:I am so glad Edward cannot hear me. Erg stop thinking about Edward God dammit! The daughters seem nice; I think we will get along but seriously what up with the emo one? She looks like Alice when she gets a vision. Oh well I'll get Edwards views later.

I couldn't help but wonder why Edwards view mattered so much… time to find out.

Edward:Well everyone seems nice and normal, except Max, why can't I read her? It's not like Bella where there is just a blank, it's like she's blocked me somehow.

So that's it, Edwards a mind reader, there is still something else though. Let's creep him out.

_Trying to read my mind are you Eddie?_

The look on his face was priceless, but being me I didn't bat an eyelid. I watched as his eyes scanned everybody and finally settled on me.

_Well done! You found me! You know, just for the record and all, your face was bloody hilarious! If I wasn't morbidly depressed I probably would have laughed._

_What are you? _Wow Edward defiantly has witty replies down to pat.

_I could ask you the same thing. We should stop, Bella's calling you._

And she was. When me and Edward came back to earth it was time for introductions.

**AN: I know, I know, it was shit but R&R xoxo**

Chapter four: …we can't all be fabulous

Max POV

Ella practically rushed Bella and Charlie and gave them huge bear hugs. She then poured out her life story, the thing which shocked me the most was that when she finished in her head she said "and I am hopelessly in love with Iggy, despite what he has done."

After hearing that I almost fainted on the spot, Ella loved Iggy… shittttttt! She mouthed sorry to be and then announced that it was my turn to speak. Very simply I said "Max, 16". Mum had to rush in and say that I don't talk much. I felt sorry for her and changed my emotionless, blank face into one I hope looked apologetic.

Charlie ushered everyone inside whilst Bella and Edward said they would bring in our stuff. I knew this would be when Edward would tell Bella what he had 'heard' from everybody.

Using my rapture hearing I followed their conversation very easily.

"What did you get?" Bella asked, in her version of a whisper I guess.

"Well your step-mum and Ella seem like nice people, Ella is slightly heartbroken, but there is something they are both hiding. As soon as they start to think about it, they stop themselves and automatically start worrying about Max."

"Really! I'll try and talk to Ella about it. What did you get from Max?"

Ah, the moment of truth… I could have just read his mind but where the fun in that?

"Max is different. When I looked I didn't get anything, not like you when there is nothing there, it was like she had a block and I couldn't get past it. But I noticed he stiffen when I tried", stated Edward.

"Well what happened after that, suddenly you had this look of total shock on your face."

"Someone spoke to me in my head. I didn't know who it was so I scanned and then looked at Max. The person in my head congratulated me on finding them so I knew it was her. When I asked her what she was she said she could ask me the same thing."

"What the hell!" Bella practically screeched.

I looked at her face, it was a picture, and her mouth was hanging open… I could not help but wonder if her mouth could fall anymore, so I 'experimented'.

_Hello Bella, I would shut your mouth if I was you, a hippo could fit in there. Don't worry I'm here for my mum and I won't mess this up for her. If needs be I will leave, I'm used to living on the run, don't ask how though. We could be friends but Edwards calling you so we will continue later._

As I predicted, her chin almost hit the floor! It was so hard to stay composed!

"Bella, Bella…" Edward chanted trying to get her attention.

When I finished with Bella she snapped out of it and replied, "I don't believe she will be a threat but there is something about her, she has hearing which is probably as good as yours!"

After she said this I could not help but wonder, what is Edward if his hearing is so good.

Ella brought me back to life by telling me that tomorrow we had school so sleep would be a good idea.

**AN: I will promise to try and make it better! R&R xoxo**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Chapter five: Watch how the other half live

Fang POV:

Two years, it has been two years since Max went. I remember the night we told her, I could see in her eyes she was hurt, but she had hurt me, it was only fair I repaid the favour.

We, the flock, my flock, had been talking. For some reason whenever we went anywhere flyboys would always find us, we blamed Max, it only made sense she led us there.

After I took over we had less of these chance encounters, so we believed we had done the right thing. It pained me to see Max; she had become a shell, sort of like what I was but less. I would hear her crying every night when she thought no one could hear. Then one night the crying stopped and in its place was a shuffle, I thought maybe Max had finally calmed down. But when she didn't come to get me for my watch I knew something was wrong. I woke up the flock and we couldn't see her anywhere, in the end we decided that she must have given up on us.

After she 'went' we were attacked more than ever, we have been in and out of the school and the last time we only just escaped by the skin of our teeth.

This is why we are flying the familiar path to Dr M's house in Arizona. This is why all my Max memories are coming back to me, but I must block them out. We fly over the forest by her house, I am just about to give the order to land when Angel shouts stop. Everyone looks at her in wonder.

"Fang", Angel starts; I raise my eyebrow telling her to go on.

"Fang, Dr M doesn't live here anymore, these are new people they have recently bought the house from Dr M. They met her children and they found Ella delightful, but they were wary of Max, apparently she scared their kid because she didn't do anything, because she was practically skin and bone, lifeless, dead."

"We should go and speak to them find out what they know. Angel get into their heads to discover what they don't say, and Nudge try to get a feel of what happened" I ordered.

We landed in the forest and walked up to the house, Nudges hands trailing over the surface and looking sadder and sadder as we got closer to the house. Suddenly Nudge and Angel stopped; I turned too looked at them with a confused expression on my face.

"Fang don't" Angel whispered, "They're white coats, but they don't know where Dr M went, they're here waiting for us, we need to go now."

With that I shout "U&A to the flock and we took off into the sky."

**AN:** **This is going to be a long chapter since I am getting a tad carried away.**

After we flew for a bit we went to a local library. On the journey I had decided that we needed to settle down somewhere small for a while, maybe go to school. After searching for small towns on google we found Forks, Washington. The flock all decided it was for the best and we started our long journey to one of the rainiest places in the US.

Max POV:

I lay in bed for awhile awake; I couldn't get to sleep even if I tried. I looked at the clock 01:00am. I decided to go for a fly, release my wings, I opened the window and jumped into the air, admittedly I should have looked but the thought never occurred to me. I was flying slowly past Bella's room when the thoughts in there got my attention, one was Bella's her dreams were of vampires and werewolves, yet she wasn't scared. The other persons were Edwards, how the hell did he get there? He was thinking about Bella and hunting, why would he be thinking of that? Suddenly it clicked, well Bella's dream helped, but Edward and his family were vamps. Which explained so much about him, I gave an involuntary gasp, he heard. Edward spun his head and looked right at me, I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen as he took me in, dressed in black from head to toe. I would have looked more impressive if I had Fang's black wings, but I just had to settle for flapping my tawny brown ones.

_Meet me in the forest round back, now. And bring Bella if you can bare to wake her up._

I told Edward in my head and went to the forest.

Less than a minute later he met me there with a very sleepy Bella in tow.

"I know what you are Edward, and even though you have ideas, you will never actually guess what I am." I told him simply. "I don't want us to get off to a bad start, so I will explain." I told them both my story starting with how I was raised in a cage and ended with why I was so depressed. They both listened and we amazed to say the least at the end.

"I think you should come and meet my family" Edward said eventually.

In reply I told him "as you can probably tell from my story I have trust issues, but I can tell from your mind that you are a good person. Oh Bella, since the vampires in your dream were real, who are the werewolves?"

I enjoyed watching Bella stutter, she seemed simply speechless.

"You can read my mind?" she asked like a year later.

"Erm yah!" ah I am sooo witty!

In her head she was thinking about a boy called Jacob who I would meet tomorrow.

We ran to the Cullen's, I could have flown but I needed to stretch out my legs, I managed to keep up with Edward since my super speed was not only for flying now, in fact I was probably faster than him!

All the running loosened me up and after telling them my story I began to feel more like the old Max but only a little bit. The vamp Jasper looked totally uncomfortable the whole time I was there. Turned out he could feel and manipulate emotions, guess my depression was quite overwhelming.

Since I got on really well with Bella and the Cullen's now we all knew each others secrets I agreed to sit with them at lunch tomorrow. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella wasting away. I told Edward and we went back, him running me flying this time.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Chapter six: My love for Fang just flew away faster than my wings could beat

Max POV

Monday morning… I woke up to Ella trying to get me up. But in the end the smell of bacon cooking was what brought me out of my coma like sleep. I ran down stairs and ate until I was full, opps! No one except mum and Ella knew how much I ate so I had a very astonished looking Charlie and Bella. Even thought Bella knew I ate a lot she was still shocked at how I practically inhaled everything. Once I got dressed in my usual black clothes and applied my thick black eyeliner the door bell went.

I screamed out that I would get it, the second I opened to door nothing seemed to matter anymore, I stared at the boy in front of me, and he was tall and had amazing brown eyes. He was built like a tank, I knew I could probably take him; I just didn't want to, he trust was instantiations. I kindda heard Bella in the background screaming Jake, but neither of us noticed, a second later I heard Bella again this time going "OMG Jake, did you just imprint on Max?"

I didn't know what this imprint thing was I knew it was good, I even smiled which made Ella faint.

After a year of staring at each other Jacob introduced himself to me. I listened to him and then told him about me, he was shocked but he vowed to beat the shit outta Fang for me. Once he explained the imprint I understood entirely, this was no friendship imprint this was a fall in love forever imprint, and it made me happy.

He told me he would have to tell his Alpha what had happened but that he would be there to meet me after school. I smiled at this and kissed him goodbye, wow he was a good kisser!

After Jacob had left Bella rushed over to me and told me how happy she was that Jake had finally imprinted, I was simply ecstatic, one day in a new town and I had a boyfriend! How awesome was that? I didn't bother to change my image this was me and that wouldn't change.

Edward arrived to pick up me, Bella and Ella, funny now their names rhyme! When we got to school me and Ella went to the office to introduce ourselves and get our papers for our teachers. We left the office and went out separate ways I had six lessons in a day four with Bella and Edward, one with Emmet, Edward's vampy brother, and one with Alice, Edward's vampy sister.

The day went by quite quickly and it was lunch time. I entered the cafeteria and loaded my plate with food, on my way other to the Cullen's table some blonde girl stood in front of me.

"Since your new here I thought you should know they're" she pointed at the Cullen's "the Cullen's and no one sits with them except their family and Bella, they're really elite"

Since I had decided to hate this girl I went, "oh that will be why trash like you, are sitting over here!" I pushed past her at this point and Alice ran other and gave me a big hug!

"Max! OMG why do you look so happy? You have to tell me!" Alice practically shrieked at me. The look on the blonde's face was priceless, I think her name was Lauren or something.

I replied to Alice with one word, or name to be exact, "Jacob".

She looked completely lost so in her head I said,

_Jake imprinted on me!_

Well to say Alice was shocked would have been an understatement but she did look very happy for me.

After lunch I had two lessons, P.E and Study Hall. In P.E we were just running track, which I was perfectly fine with, this was a lesson where it was just me and Bella so I stuck with her and steadied her just before she went to trip, I can seen the future you see. P.E was pretty cool, well until the end, some boy called Mike started to try and chat me up I saw it coming but there wasn't much I could do to prevent it. All day the thoughts of all the boys have been on trying to get me to go out with them, I didn't get it. After I tactfully managed to avoid Mike by telling him I had a boyfriend, which I do! Go Jake! I went to study hall, after spending five minutes there I decided it was the biggest waste of time ever! With nothing else to do I decided to check out Fang's blog. He didn't update as much as he used to and the last time was a few days ago from the local library in Arizona. I guess they went to see mum. At the end he said they were going to lay low for a while and maybe go to school. I could not help but wonder where they went.

The final bell rung and I was free to spend the rest of the day with Jake. I ran to the office with a smile on my face for the first time in two years I was truly happy, that was until I arrived at the office. There were five children there, I recognised them immediately, you never forget the people who make your life hell.

**AN: What due think?**

Chapter seven: By jove… I do look different

Fang POV:

We arrived in Forks this morning, I rang up the local school and enrolled all of us, we would start tomorrow but the school need to see us to put us in classes. After getting new clothes we set off.

The school wasn't hard to find, we arrived and went to the office. After waiting for five mins a girl dressed from head to toe arrived, she had black hair but I could not tell if it was dyed or not. The smile on her face was amazing she was so beautiful, but there was something about her she seemed familiar. She looked up and saw us, in that second her face switched through hurt, anger, sadness and finally settled on blank.

She ignored us and walked other to the secretary, she gave her a form a walked out and practically ran into a boy, and he was huge! He gave her a kiss and her face shone up again. They walked other to a group of people, one of them looked so much like Ella it was scary.

Max POV:

Once I saw them I could feel different emotions running across my face. It took everything I had to school them into the blank mask I wore so much. After a while I walked in and totally ignored them, I knew they would not recognise me since I looked unhealthy and my hair was not naturally black.

I felt their gazes follow me as I walked past them, I gave the lady my form and walked away from them. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realise Jake was waiting for me on the other side of the door. After I ran into him he kissed me, I loved him so much I didn't want it to end, but we could make out at my school it was gross!

We walked over to everyone else and Ella looked happy. I told them I was going with Jake and we said goodbye. I had completely forgotten about the five winged people I would face tomorrow, I knew I should have changed my name I mean how many Maximum Ride's do you know?

I went to the Indian reservation and met the rest of the pack. They were all so nice, if I didn't know the story I would have wondered why the Cullen's didn't like them.

After we left the pack we went to Jake's garage. The moment the door shut, I spun on me heel and kissed him, eventually I felt his tongue brushing against my lip; I open my mouth and allowed him entrance. I felt his hand on my back pulling me closer whilst I lifted my hands up and started to play with his hair.

I don't really know how long we stayed like that, but it was dark when we pulled apart. I told him I would fly home but he insisted on driving me.

When we arrived home my mum looked so happy! There was like a happy glow around her. I made me laugh to see her. Jake spoke with Charlie and then left after kissing me goodbye.

I went to my room to find two people in there, Bella and Ella. They were practically jumping on my bed. I told them everything which happened and then after dinner I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I was so happy, it was when we arrived at school I remembered the flock would be there.

My roots still weren't showing and I still looked unhealthy so I decided they shouldn't recognise me.

I walked into my homeroom with Bella and Edward. Suddenly I heard Ella calling me in my head,

_Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, the flocks here, Nudge is in my homeroom using the name Tiffany. I just wanted to let you know. Shit she's seen me…_

I felt someone dig my ribs, since it hurt I knew it was Edward.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"There are knew kids" he replied.

"I know, it's the flock, they don't recognise me because I saw them yesterday, but my name kindda stands out"

"Oh yeah, well good luck and were here for you"

"Thanks _Eddie_"

The look Edward gave me almost set me off, it was priceless.

Ten seconds later the door opened and Fang and Iggy walked in. The teacher asked them their names Fang was Nick Williams, but it was Iggy's reply which made me see red. Iggy was Jeff Ride.

The teacher said "Ride, must be a popular name, well there are two seats available, next to Max. Max raise your hand so they know where to go."

I was so shocked that I spaced.

"Maximum Ride!" the teacher fumed. That brought me back to hell quickly enough.

"What?" I asked her.

"Hello Max, now that you are back with us could you please raise your hand to show the new pupils where their seats are."

I simply grunted and raised my hand.

I looked up to see Fang and Iggy looking like they'd seen a ghost.

Chapter eight: what's that coming over the hill is it a monster? No, it's your past, yeah same thing!

Fang POV:

Me and Iggy walked into our homeroom class, I was kindda he girl from yesterday would be here. There was just something about her. She was, everyone here wore light coloured clothes and she was dressed all in black just like I was. From that fact alone we could have been friends but look she gave us yesterday made me think otherwise. The teacher asked us to introduce ourselves. I was Nick Williams as usual and Iggy was Jeff Ride, he chose Ride because out of everyone he was surprisingly enough the saddest to see her go. At the mention of his name that girl and the two people next to her raised their eyebrows every so slightly.

The teacher made a comment about how Ride must be a common surname, I didn't get it the only real Ride I ever knew was Max. It hurt to think about her, I loved her so much, and yet I kicked her out, Angel still tells me sometimes that Max had loved me more than anything in the world, that's why she was so different after I told her the news.

I had spaced, "MAXIMUM RIDE" the teacher shouted.

Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 9 & 10

**AN: Yeah so this is chapter nine and ten! Review yahhhhh **

_**Disclaimer: No I am not JP or SM**_

Chapter nine: What in the world of pants

Fang POV:

"Yeah" The girl in black replied.

"I told you to raise your hand so the new students know where to sit."

"Oh" She raised her hand. Me and Igs moved over to her and sat down.

When we were seated I could not help but stare at her, was it really Max? Had we found her after all this time?

Suddenly she looked at me; her glare was hard and penetrating. Those eyes, I knew them so well, but they did not hold the love and warmth they used to. These new eyes were hostile and black, not a brown so deep you could drown just by staring.

_Stop staring; ain't you never seen a girl before?_

I was so shocked, who was talking to me? At first I thought Angel, but this person sounded pissed.

_**Who is this?**_ My reply was shaky.

_Your favourite worst nightmare! _**(AN: Don't you love the Artic Monkey's?!)**

_**Max? **_ I asked sceptically.

_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MAX, YOU SHOULDN''T EVEN BE ABLE TO LOOK AT ME, LET ALONE TALK TO ME. TBH I DOUBT I WILL EVER FORGIVE YOU._

I looked at Max, she looked pissed. Her eyes started to glaze over and a smile appeared on her face. As the bell went I heard the sound of a motorbike approaching, with this Max's smile just grew, she was so beautiful…. er I didn't say that… crap I hope she wasn't listening.

"Edward" I heard Max whisper.

"Yeah?" _The _Edward replied, so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I'm gonna bunk the next hour to jam with Jake. Cover for me?"

"Of course… don't I always?"

Max POV:

That conversation with Fang had let me extremely pissed off. How can you 'dethrone' your leader? Allow them to be kidnapped, whilst they're crying about what you done to them? AND then try and talk to them like nothing ever happened? Can't they see what I have become without them, can't they see what they, and they alone, have done to me?

I need Jakey.

_Jake?_

_**Hey Maxie, you okay? You sound sad.**_

_Yeah I am, due member I told you about the flock and how they left me heart broken, especially Fang cause I love him _**(AN: yes present tense)**_?_

_**Yeah, why?**_

_Because he's sitting next to me. Can you come and spend the next hour with me, it could face biology._

_**Yeah, I'm already on my way.**_

_Huh? Oh I can hear you now, ah my excellent bird kid hearing!_

I felt my smile expand as I knew he was nearly here.

As soon as the bell went I rushed out the door AFAABKC **(AN: seriously the things I pick up, 'as fast as a bird kid could') **and practically ran Nudge and Ella over.

"Hey Ells"

"OMG Max, I just saw Jacob outside, he is sooooo phitt! I can't believe he's yours…"

I couldn't listen to her, she was going on at a speed and length with would have made Nudge green with jealousy. I decided to read Nudge's mind to see what I could get.

_ZOMFG, what happened to Max, she's all skinny and pale looking. She seems so depressed, and seriously what's with all the black clothing? Hmmm I wonder who Jacob is… I swear down Max loved and always would love Fang and only him… I wonder if she still does…_

At her last thought I had to say something.

"I could never love him again. Don't you see what you have done to me?" I practically yelled at her, just as Fang and Iggy decided to bless us with their presences.

Fang looked beyond shock, whilst Ella was looking longingly at Iggy, I kindda felt sorry for her. I read Fangs thoughts:

_Woah, what's with the shouting? Whattttt! Max loved me? What the hell? OMG what did we, I do! Loved… who does she love now, if anyone? You can't just stop loving someone can you?I mean I still love her, I don't think I could ever stop no matter how much I want to. Seriously what have I done!!! I mean we honestly thought it would be best if I took over, she didn't have to up and leave us._

I glared hard at Fang, "I never left you, I was kidnapped you fool. I thought you guys would come and get me but you never did. In the end I was released, but I knew only a miracle would make me the person I was before. I cam a shell of a human, and it's you an the flocks fault." I was so close to tears as this stage.

"Maxie?", I heard Jacob shout.

He ran up to me and gave me a big kiss. I had the satisfaction of watching as Fang and Nudges jaws dropped, whilst Ella beamed. As I could Fangs hurt look I felt bad, what the hell was wrong with me?

When me and Jake finally came apart Ella gave him a huge hug and said, "I am sooooo glad you made Max happy. She was so depressing and depressed tbh before. Max? Due member when mum made you go counselling? The social worker was so shocked that you hadn't committed suicide yet! At the time it was scary but we can laugh about it now… right? Who knew all you needed was Jake?"

In my head all I could think was no, I needed Fang, but Jake as a friend, nothing more. Seriously maybe I have a disease.

Chapter ten: Aye me

Fang POV:

We left the class and followed Max's scent. When we arrived it looked like she was reading Nudges mind, but Nudge was oblivious. Suddenly Max was shouting.

"I could never love him again. Don't you see what you have done to me?"

I started to think Woah, what's with the shouting? Whattttt! Max loved me? What the hell? OMG what did we, I do! Loved… who does she love now, if anyone? You can't just stop loving someone can you?I mean I still love her, I don't think I could ever stop no matter how much I want to. Seriously what have I done!!! I mean we honestly thought it would be best if I took over, she didn't have to up and leave us.

Max spun around so fast with a crazed angry look on her face. OMG she must have been listening to me.

"I never left you, I was kidnapped you fool. I thought you guys would come and get me but you never did. In the end I was released, but I knew only a miracle would make me the person I was before. I cam a shell of a human, and it's you an the flocks fault." Max screamed at me.

Huh... Max was kidnapped, i thought she ran away. No wonder she was so annoyed with us. I guess we kindda deserve what we get, since it turns out we did abbandon her and everything.

"Maxie" I heard someone shout. Oh, that person wasgonna get it. No one calls Max that, not even i was allowed to and we were safe.

She turmed to look at the boy who called her and she, get this, beamed. He had such love in his eyes, the kind of often saw in mine when i was with Max. He loved her, that much was obvious, but did she know? [30 seconds later] Ah, well i guess she does since they're in some deathgrip make out session. I felt my mouth drop open and a look of jealousy cover my face. I loved her and i ruined it all. God i hate myself.

"... who knew she only needed Jake!"

I only caught the end of Ella's rant. I wonder what she was talking about. I'll ask Iggy later but i dont think it was good, him and Nudge both looked seriously awkwarrd.

Max said something said to Ella and the next thing i knew Max was walking away with "Jake" and seven faces were glaring at me, Igs and Nudge.

Chapter eleven: Just the two of us... well three

Max POV:

**AN: Sorry Jake fan I just love FAX tooo much!**


	3. IM SOOOOO SORRY

HEY, I want to apologise for having not updated in ages.

As you probably have guessed I have not interest in this story anymore.

The whole Maximum Ride phase has passed.. again. I will write again because I enjoy it but my new stories will probably be mostly one shots so you don't have to get pissed at me for not updating.

Sorry guys. But for those who reviewed my story and added it to your alerts I just want to say thank-you.

Sianski xxxxxx


	4. Wooow i fail as an author

Hi guys! I know it's been a while… a long, really long while, but I do plan on finishing this story; I have recently decided I really don't like Jacob and it will be a Max and Fang story.

I also wanted to let you know about a new story I'll be posting, a new story. This will be a Bella Edward story with a plot line that has been used before, but I like it. Basically Fuckward bullied Bella and she comes back for "senior" year with a vengeance… but falls for him instead… well maybe

Sianskii xxx


End file.
